Embodiment of Magic
by Lord of Death and Time
Summary: Harry Potter struggles with the fact that his younger brother is hailed the BWL. Having a unique ability Harry Potter is given an offer by an ancient being, to learn magic in order to show his parents and the wizarding world what they have forgotten and tossed aside. !Harry Potter & Percy Jackson Crossover!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry for no updates on my other story but I've been real busy. Percy is an extremely powerful being and has been since after the before the titans were born. I will be explaining more later on. Well here is the PJO HP crossover.** **Hope you like it!**

**_Perseus' POV_**

Being an immortal sometimes sucks, at this moment I wish there weren't restrictions placed on me. My only son who is currently living, is a madman who murders people and right now is trying to kill a child who is protecting his younger brother. **(10 bucks everyone knows who it is)**

Being forced to watch as your child go against all your wishes and abuses the power he received from you, can make one bitter. However, I could not help but still love my son. I watched as the boy, Harry Potter stood in front of his brother shielding him from my son.

My son raised his wand and spoke the dreaded words, _"Avada Kedavra." _I watched in horror as the green light struck the boy. All of the sudden the a shining black figure stood in front of the boy with hands outstretched the figure caught the green light and held it for a second before redirecting it at my son who stared in shock.

An explosion followed the event, as wood and plaster rained down, a shaving cut a scar on the younger boy's forehead. The young boy lay in his crib crying while his brother stood in shock, the white figure turned to him before disappearing. Never have I ever seen a being such as that. The only thing that came close was an elemental but those would not have been able to stop such dark magic.

The air resonated with a dozen cracks as wizards and witches appeared. The parents of the children ran into the house up to where the children were. Upon hearing the cries of the baby they ran to it. A wizard stared in disbelief in seeing the robes of the Dark Lord.

He let out a bark like laugh and upon seeing the boy, Harry Potter standing and watching the cloak smolder. An aged wizard stepped forward and upon seeing the scar, he said, "It seems that James Potter Jr. is the Chosen One and The Boy Who Lived." Upon hearing this the assembled witches and wizards shouted with glee.

**_5 Year's Later_**

**_Harry's POV_**

"Bloody hell, it's bad enough I'm barely noticed but they just have to go off and let six year old James Jr. run around causing mayhem, while I have to greet the guests." I said in anger. "At least I still have you, Tenebris." At this the black figure that stood by me grunted.

"Well without you, I would not exist, I am merely a manifestation of your magic and I will stand by your side always." Tenebris said. Tenebris was a towering figure who stood at about 6 and a half feet. He takes the form of a knight in heavy black armor which contrasts with the silver mace he carries. The only things visible from under that black armor were his shining white eyes. **(Just look at the story image.) **

"Maybe, but you are still more of a father than _He_ ever was." I said. "Well we don't want to be late to our dear brother's birthday." Tenebris seemed to melt into the form of a silver ring which I wore.

I left my room and descended the stairs dressed in green dress robes. I waited by the Floo, waiting for my godfather, his wife, and his daughter. The Floo flared and out stepped my godfather with his daughter. I forced a smile and said, "Uncle Sirius, welcome. My brother is in the entrance hall."

"Thanks, Harry." Sirius said and dragged his daughter and wife to the entrance hall. I sighed and leaned against the wall when I heard a voice say, "Why are you here, when all of the others are in the ballroom?"

I turned to see a man, who wore silver robes which seemed to swirl around him as if they had a mind of their own. His left eye was red, while his right eye was green. But what was weirdest was the fact that the left side of his body was pale while his right side was tan.

"Who are you, sir?" I asked nervously. The man laughed and held out his hand saying, "Why child I am Perseus."

**AN: DUM DUM DUM. Well tell me what you think, and I'm going to work on updating my other story before I update this again. And one last thing, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Welcome back to Embodiment of Magic. I'm very sorry guys about the lack of updates but I honestly have been very busy. Don't expect updates to often. This was the first time in a while that I have had time.**

Harry watched as the strange man introduced himself and reached out to shake his hand. Harry reached out his own considerably smaller hand and shook. The moment his hand came into contact with Perseus' he felt a great pool of raw power.

Perseus released and ruffled Harry's hair. Harry's vision swam and became blurry. Quickly he removed his glasses and rubbed them. He was about to put them back on when he realized that he could now see clearly without them. Dumbfounded he watched as Perseus swept past into the entrance hall.

Once inside the entrance hall he quickly spotted Dumbledore and Argus Filch who was grumbling about having to come with Dumbledore. He was silenced by a look from Dumbledore who then left him to speak with some of the parents, who were old students of his.

Perseus approached Argus and said," It has been a while, hasn't it _Grindelwald_?" The now newly named Grindelwald turned around in shock. "Perseus!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" "I came to right a wrong and to ask a favor." Perseus said quietly.

"I take it all of your magic is blocked by Dumbledore?" Perseus continued. "Yes, that bastard used a dark ritual to empty my core so that he could place permanent blocks." Grindelwald growled.

"I have an offer for you. I will release you from some of the blocks to allow a small amount of magic. In exchange you will teach Harry everything you know about magic." Perseus said.

Grindelwald contemplated this and eventually relented. Perseus bound Grindelwald to his word and released him from two of the blocks he had, which allowed his core to replenish itself and allow him access to part of his magic.

Once he had dealt with Grindelwald he moved to where Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic, and the rest of Potters were. The Potters seeing someone approaching shoved their son James Jr. in front of them awaiting the birthday wishes.

"Happy Birthday young one." Perseus said to little James Jr. He then greeted the rest, "Good evening Dumbledore, Potters, and Minister." "And who might you be?" Asked the Minister. "I am Perseus." Upon realizing just who he was the others bowed. "Lord Perseus, it is an Honor to meet you." They all said. "Yes, yes. Does young James Jr. not have a twin?" Perseus asked.

"Yes, he does. I don't see why that matters." Began the elder James before he was cut off by James Jr. "What is wrong with your face Mister." The others gasped at his question and began to apologize for what they considered an insult.

Perseus merely raised an eyebrow, "It seems he still has to learn manners. But as I said before where is the other twin?"

"He is greeting guests of course." Said Lily Potter. "And why would the birthday boy be doing that?" Asked Perseus.

"What other birthday boy?" Asked James and the Minister together.

Perseus glared at the two and said, "Are you so feeble minded that you do not realize that having a twin means that they share their birthday? Where is Harry? Why is he not with you being wished happy birthday or given presents?"

They began to bluster and spout random things until finally it was James Jr. who said, "It's obviously because I'm better."

This was the final straw for Perseus. He glared at them all and said, "I see. Your house has lost my favor and therefore you shall be evicted from the status of Most Ancient and Noble. For what your father's have worked to gain you have lost. Remember this Potter." With that he left them.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I really wanted to put something out. I would like to thank all those who have read this story reviewed and stayed with me. Thank you. And sorry I am a bit rusty in my writing. The idea of Argus Filch actually being Grindelwald has been in my mind for a very long time and I finally decided to use it. By the way if you have seen Dead Pool what did you think of it? I thought it was great! Always remember, if you find a story worth reading, Review!**


End file.
